Look who's sitting in the yard?
by pfirsichkind
Summary: "Ludwig, I'm sure the Easter bunny was here now." Gilbert blinked at the boy who jumped up with a cry of joy and run past Roderich.


**Title: **Look who's sitting in the yard?

**Characters: **Prussia, young Germany, Austria, Hungary

**Rating:** PG

**Warning: **Mentions of Gilbert's porn collection. … Easter-fluff? :'D Human names used.

**Look who's sitting in the ****yard?**

_Schaut, wer sitzt denn dort im Gras?  
Das ist ja der Osterhas`!  
Guckt mit seinem langen Ohr  
aus dem grünen Nest hervor,  
hüpft mit seinem schnellen Bein  
über Stock und über Stein._

- "Osterhas'" (Friedrich Güll) *

He felt the skinny legs swinging back and forth, impatient, the blue eyes staring into the empty mug of hot chocolate and the lips were pressed together tightly.

Gilbert chuckled.

"Ludwig."

The blond raised his head quickly and looked at him, red lips - in heavy contrast to that milky-white skin - still in a thin and narrow line.

The legs suddenly kept still.

"I'm sure the Easter bunny was here now." Gilbert blinked at the boy who jumped up with a cry of joy and run past Roderich. The latter had just entered the room, bringing a tin of cake with him. He watched the blond flash running down the corridor in a half smiling, half annoyed way. Then he took the cake server to hand his wife Elizaveta a piece of _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_.

Gilbert cackled loudly and shook his had. He aloud the piece of this Easter Sunday to cure his soul and waved off his desire for blood, cries and gun powder.

Today was a holiday.

Minutes passed and Ludwig still didn't return – where was the boy searching anyway? When Gilbert stood up to look after him he heard Elizaveta's quite giggle.

"Impatient like a little child. Shall we tell the Easter bunny it has to visit you next year too, Gilbert?" She just got a sulky look, then Gilbert turned on his heels and sauntered along the corridor to look for his little brother.

He found him in his own room, next to a huge amount of sweets and dried fruits and also the little toy soldier on which Gilbert had spend a lot of sleepless nights to make it perfect. But unfortunately the boy held something in his hand which surely not belonged into the Easter bunny's basket. And it seemed like Ludwig had noticed that as well. He lifted one of the pages up so Gilbert could see the contours of very naked and very sinuous young… _Lady_ who represented herself in a rather… permissive way.

"Gilbert, what's that doing under-"

"Ahhhh, Ludwig, ahahahahaha, don't you want another piece of the Schwarzwälder Torte?", Gilbert called out when he heard the curious footsteps of Roderich and his wife. He pushed the confused boy out of his room, tossing his porn collection back under the bed. Then he gathered the chocolate and shoved it into Ludwig's arms. He grabbed the other's shoulders and did his best to let his eyes glow in the most scaring way.

"_No words to Roderich and Elizaveta, got that?_", he hissed and Ludwig just nodded frightened, tightening his grip around his sweets.

"Gilbert!"

"Hm…"

The addressed lifted his head from his pillow and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"WhathehellWest…", he murmured between a yawn and a grunt.

"The Easter bunny was here."

"… Y'wann' play st'pid jokes?"

"No. Come on, go searching."

"Man, West.", Gilbert grumbled and swung his legs out of the bed- to step on something smoothly. He blinked a few times- then bent down to look under his bed. He found a pile of glossy magazines, which undoubtedly had to be rated beyond M.

"Ahaha, West…"

His little brother smirked in a pretty untypical way, then placed the little wooden toy soldier from that time upon the bedside table and left the room.

"Come on, get dressed. Roderich and Elizaveta will be arriving soon and I think I have to tell them a little _anecdote_…"

"WEST, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Gilbert had loved his brother a tiny bit more when a rough whisper and crimson red eyes had been enough to make him quiet.

- owari

Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte is a very very tasty cake. Arwwwwww. 3

* The poem up there became more or less a people's rhyme. It kinda goes like 'Look, who's sitting in the grass' – yep, grass. But I think yard sounds better so I took that as the title. :'D Anyway, 'Well, that is the Easter bunny. His long ears are sticking out of the green nest. He's jumping over stick and stone with his fast legs.'

It's pretty simple. : )

I wrote this in German first but decided to translate it. It might sound a bit uneasy in some parts… :'D If you want to read in German too, go here: fanfiction . net / s / 5871756 / 1 / Schaut_wer_sitzt_denn_da_im_Gras (remove spaces of course)


End file.
